The present invention is directed target detection and detection of specific types of targets. Generally, when sensing a specific type of target, it is desirous to avoid the sensing of false alarms.
Generally speaking, it is advantageous to avoid false alarms generated in response to animals and the like when one desires to detect intruders to one's property or across a boundary. Although motion sensors are useful in sensing the motion of an animal or human, discrimination between, the two is generally left to visual recognition.